An electronic device can have various electronic components that operate at relatively high frequencies. If steps are not taken to properly prevent electromagnetic (EM) energy from radiating from within the chassis of the electronic device to outside the chassis, the radiated EM energy can cause electromagnetic interference with other electronic devices.